Mark: Time Janitor
Mark: Time Janitor is an American action-adventure-comedy video game series created by Ryan Curcwald, being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since 2006. Synopsis A time janitor is sent by the TFBI to find and stop time rifts and other time problems as he often starts some of those problems due to his TBD. Games #''Mark: Time Janitor'' (2006) #''Mark II: Time Danger (2009) #Mark: The Time Eater'' (2010) #''Mark: Crap Got Weird'' (2012) #''TBD'' (2014) #''Mark: The Spooky Invasion (2016) #Mark: Time Demons'' (2018) # # Characters Main *'Mark Thomas' (voiced by Nolan North) - a time-traveling janitor who was somehow assigned by the TFBI to travel through time to fix historical problems, even if he starts some of them thanks to TBD. *'Time Pack' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a robotic backpack who is Mark's sidekick, often providing historical information and TBD. *'Janice Sumbers' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Mark's best friend who TBD. Supporting *'Don Blanc' (voiced by Frank Welker) - a time agent and June's partner who teaches Mark about TBD. *'June Bliss' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a time agent and Don's partner who is hinted to be TBD. *'The Time Boss' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Robo' (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD * Historical figures *'Odysseus' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Leonardo Da Vinci' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Christopher Columbus' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD *'George Washington' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Abraham Lincoln' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Abraham Van Helsing' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Sherlock Holmes' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Dr. John Watson' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Charles Darwin' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Pierre and Marie Curie' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Kath Soucie, respectively) - TBD *'Franklin Roosevelt' (voiced by Ed Asner) - TBD *'Winston Churchill' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Charles de Gaulle' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Anne Frank' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Theodore Roosevelt' (also voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD *'Albert Einstein' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - TBD *'Leonidas' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Bill Clinton' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - the President of the United States between 1993 and 2001 who TBD. *'George W. Bush' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - the President of the United States between 2001 and 2009 who TBD. *'Barack Obama' (voiced by Keith David) - the President of the United States between 2009 and 2007 who TBD. *'Donald Trump' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - the President of the United States since 2017 who TBD. * Antagonists *'The Time Switcher' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a powerful rogue Time Guardian who sucks souls to stay young and tries to rule all timelines. **'Bella' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Sluggy' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Bruno' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Imperion the Time Eater' (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - an ancient threat through time. **'Karm' (also voiced by Nolan North) - a clone of Mark who has white hair and a scar. **'Lori' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a follower of Imperion who dresses like a waitress. **'Pengix' (also voiced by Daran Norris) - a penguin-like creature who is known for his TBD. *'Lilith' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a human possessed by a time demon and the most deadly villain Mark faces. * Historical figures *'Ares' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Julius Caesar' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Attila the Hun' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - TBD *'Blackbeard' (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray) - TBD *'Napoleon Bonaparte' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Prof. James Moriarty' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD *'Jack the Ripper' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Count Dracula' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Billy the Kid' (voiced by one of Jesse James' options) - TBD *'Jesse and Frank James' (voiced by Tom Kenny and also by Jeff Bennett, respectively) - TBD *'Al Capone' (voiced by Richard McGonagle) - TBD *'Bonnie and Clyde' (also voiced by Kath Soucie and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) - TBD *'Adolf Hitler' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the leader of the Nazi Germany who is out to conquer Europe and now the entire timeline. *'Joseph Stalin' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - the historical leader of the Soviet Union who TBD. *'Maximilien Robespierre' (also voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD * Television adaption See Mark: Time Janitor. Gallery Comic book series Crossover comic See Mark + Collin: Time Clash. On August 2016, a year before the CTSB comic series was revived, Archtive Partners released a 6-issue /''Collin the Speedy Boy'' miniseries event. Trivia *This franchise is a bit adult-oriented as every game released has at least a T rating, mainly due to the mild presence of violence, crude humor, strong language (although censored) and suggestive themes. Category:Franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:T Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:AT&T